A Passionate Flame
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: 5 JH class' from America win a trip to Japan. Alice & Tori happen to be a few of those students and can't wait to see their old friend from elementary again. But when your best friend is a tennis pro, things are bound to happen.
1. Prolouge

**April 30 - 2:21 A.M**  
**  
"We are now landing at Tokyo National Airport please stay seated until the plane has landed."**

"EEEE!!" a shrill fangirlish scream ran through plane 401 as it landed at Tokyo, Japan's National Airport. That would be me and my friend Alice's scream to be exact.

We were landing at Tokyo's Airport after a long 16 hour flight from California to Japan. The reason? Simple, our classes won a trip to Tokyo, Japan for **2 whole months!** You see, there was a contest in the U.S that only Junior High Students could enter in. If you got chosen then you and your class would go to Japan for 2 months. Once you were in Japan, you would stay at a Japanese families house for that while and go to school too, so you know, when you get back you don't fail the finals exam and have to repeat the grade. Anyways, yeah, 5 classes were picked, and just our luck! We happened to be one of them! Well, 3 of them to be exact. My class from Arizona (grade 7), my friend Alice's(grade 7) and my other friends Chou, Matt, and Jacob(grade 8) from California, then there was another one from New York, and the last was from Alaska? Or was it from New Jersey? Eh, whatever doesn't matter.

"We are in Japa-an! We are in Japa-an!" Alice and I sang repeatedly over and over swinging from side to side.

Jacob and Chou were sitting across the isle from us grinning like crazy, which was something Chou did not so often but for her it was great to come 'home'. Matt was sitting behind us probably with a pissed off expression due to our constant singing. "Oh god. Will you both shutup?! Please for the _love _of god!" he complained covering his ears with his hands.

"Awwww is the loner getting mad?" I teased smirking all-the-while.

He growled at us with a glare. It looked like he was gonna bite us. He better not, or I'll bite him back 2 times harder. I was brought out of my giggling when a swift kick to the back of my chair made my body jerk forward. "Rawr betch!" I shouted which made some other junior high students turn and stare.

Alice and Jacob were laughing at our little cat fight when the 'intercom lady', as I called her, spoke again. **"We have now fully landed at Tokyo National Airport enjoy your stay."**

We all unbuckled our seat belts and grabbed our backpacks and exited the plane. I couldn't see anything except for a million shining lights which was more than I really saw in Arizona or California. I stepped down the stairs followed by Alice, Chou, Jacob and Matt. We all stepped into the airport and were met with many other students along with lots of japanese people holding up names of students in english writing.

"Waah! This might be the last time we see each other for 2 months!" Alice suddenly called.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Chou replied sighing.

"Hah! You'r kidding, this means I get a vacation from you loudmouths. " Matt announced, but of course we knew he didn't mean it.

Matt says stuff and all to bug us that some people would probably take seriously but we we don't cause we know he doesn't mean it. I mean he's rarely ever serious, probably more 'I'm emo now so go away and let me be or shut the fuck up' kind of mood.

"So who's going where again?" Jacob asked his short memory kicking in.

"I'm going to Rikkai Dai with you." Chou simply stated.

"Uh Yamabuki." Matt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey did you know Yamabuki means Wild Rose in japanese?" I commented.

"Yupp, it's like the thousandth time you mentioned it." he droned.

"Oh... really?" I thought about it for a second, did I really mention it that much? ...I guess I did. "Ohhh! Yeah I guess I did." I laughed lightly at my blonde moment.

"I'm going to Seishun!" Alice beamed.

"Bleh." I stuck my tounge out at her. "Yeah you lucky fuckin' duck you get to see Ryoma first!"

She giggled at my childishness. "Jealous Tori?"

"Very. Anyways and I'm going to Hyotei Gakuen. The so-called _'school for rich kids'_ by Ryoma." I said placing a hand on my hip.

We starting walking over to the conveyor belt looking for our luggage. "That means you're probably going to stay with some rich kid. Lucky." Matt snorted.

"No! they could- well uuummmm... Oh shutup!" I huffed, Matt smirked in victory.

I spotted by green suitcase and grabbed it pulling it beside me. Alice grabbed her pink one and Matt his red one. "I can't see mine." Jacob simply said. "What if someone else grabbed it?"

"Jacob it has your name on the tag." Chou sighed.

"Well... what if someone else has the same name as me?!" he pointed out.

"Doubt it." Chou and I said in unice.

"It's right there oh blind one." Matt pointed at a luggage just appearing from behind the black flaps of the conveyor belt.

"Oh." Jacob grabbed his luggage and scratched his black hair letting out a big yawn. "Man am I tired."

"Well it is 2:47 in the morning." I said flipping my purple Wooo cell phone open. Yes, 'Wooo' is a type of cell phone... well thats a nickname for it, it's actually called the Hitachi W53H, sweet phone really.

"It would be 10:47 AM in California right now." Alice said now flipping her pink razr cell phone out.

"Holay too early there." I commented. We all shared a laugh.

Chou grabbed her purple suitcase and finally commented, "Well I think it's time we should be going our seperate ways now."

"Aww man." I sighed.

"We can always text each other on our cells." Alice said being optimistic, "And besides all of our schools have tennis teams so on of our teams is bound to go to another one of ours."

"Alice is right!" Jacob shouted. "So for now we gotta pull through!"

"You make it sound like we're going through a life changing event." Chou said in a montone.

Alice and I giggled. "Whelp ciao peeps Im outta here text me tomorrow a'ight? And remember speak your best japanese!" the mocking 'yes mom' replies made me laugh, "LOVE YA'LL!!" I cried pulling my suitcase with me as I blew kisses back at my friends seeing them wave goodbye and parting as well.

I looked around through the crowd of people. _I'm surprised there's still so many people here._ I then saw my name being held up by an old guy who looked like... a butler. _Oh man maybe Matt **was** right... maybe who am I kidding he __**is**__ right!_ I walked over to the old man and shyly spoke up, switching my vocabulary to japanese. "Um... Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Tori Ebony desu." I bowed.

"Ahh Miss Ebony douzo yoroshiku." he bowed politely as well. "Watashi wa Willis desu. I will be chauffeuring to the Oshitari Estate. Please follow me." _Willis? That doesn't exactly sound like a japanese name but whatever._

"Hai." just as I was going to follow a butler came out of nowhere and grabbed my suitcase. "Al... right then."

I followed Willis to the vehicle which happened to be-?! Thats right none of than a black limousine. They placed my suitcase in the trunk and Willis opened the door for me allowing me to step in. The seats were red leather and the rug was red as well. It has a bunch of wine glasses hanging and wine bottles too. _It would be fuckin' hilarious to get hammered in this._ It was about 15 maybe 19 minutes till we stopped and the door revealing the Oshitari Estate ahemmansioncough. They got my suitcase and escorted me into the mansion. When I walked in it was B-E-A-U-T-F-U-L!! Porcelain white floors and walls with beautiful painting here and there along with an exotic vase by the staircase. 2 people then came through what I thought to be the living room. One was a teenage looking girl with midnight blue hair who looked around 16 to 17 and a boy with blue hair and glasses.

"Konnichiwa I presume your Tori Ebony?" the she said.

"Ano... hai. Watashi wa Tori Ebony desu. Douzo yoroshiku." I bowed politely.

"Douzo Yoroshiku." she bowed back. "Watashi wa Shizune Oshitari desu. And this is my brother Yuushi Oshitari." she introduced smiling.

(I don't know what Yuushi's older sisters name is so Im just gonna call her Shizune. Btw he does have an older sister... or so I read on wikipedia)

"Douzo yoroshiku. Hajimemashite." he bowed back smiling.

I smiled back. "Hai, genki desu. Anata wa?" I questioned.

"Likewise." he replied.

"Unfortunately our parents are on a business trip and won't be back for some time but please make yourself at home Tori-chan." Shizune offered.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Shizune-san." I bowed.

"Onee-san don't you think that Tori-chan is tired? We should show her her room so she can get some rest." Yuushi suggested.

"Hai, I agree Tori-chan please follow Yuushi. He will show you your room for the while you are staying here I have some business to attend to, please excuse me." Shizune smiled leaving the room.

I followed Yuushi upstairs and he showed me my room. It was a bit bland but it was great none the less. "Arigatou Yuushi-san."

"No problem. Also there isn't any school tomorrow so you can sleep in if you want. Your trip must have been tiring." he said.

"Hai it was. Especially if your sitting for 16 hours straight." He chuckled.

"Well get some sleep I'll see you in the morning."

"Hai. Oyasuminasai Yuushi-san."

"Oyasuminasai."

I turned and closed the door. I opened my suitcase and changed from my skinny jeans and black and white checkered t-shirt to my baggy pj's. When I layed down on the bed it was _so_ comfy. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep

* * *

**OMG yay its done! Im so glad :) lol I originally wrote this story awhile back but I had to re-write it due to some... things. And yea but its finished and Im happy! lol so reviews please!!**


	2. Chappy 1

**Alright! So yes! Im done, see I told you it would be done before my due date! (Which was Sunday Aug. 24 for those who didnt know) And yeah, Im done! I think I like this chapter better than the other one but, whatever! Please Review people, I want to know if you all like it! XD**

* * *

**May 1 - 8:48 A.M**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the already hot sun hitting the side of my face, slightly squinting my eyes, I turned to lay down on my back, stretching out. Letting out a loud yawn I rubbed the gunk out of my eyes and opened them. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes but something had suddenly struck me.

**I wasn't in my house.**

I shot up from the bed and looked around the room, simple white walls with a desk, bed, closet, and a kotatsu in the middle of the room. I then remembered last night, my friends and I had just entered japan from the contest we won, so I would be staying here for 2 months with my host family. This would be the most amazing 2 months of my life! I yawned again and kicked the sheets off me and jumped out of bed, going to the closet where I had unpacked my stuff the night before. I grabbed a pink skirt, black leggings, and a silky yellow sleeveless dress shirt. I went and took a shower which was located in the bathroom across the hall and changed into my clothing. I put my shoulder length blond hair up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon to match the streaks in my hair and stared at myself in the mirror for a couple seconds and then started to giggle. I exited the bathroom and went and placed my pajamas in the hamper and went downstairs to see my host family. My host family consisted of 2 host brothers, 1 sister, and a mother and father.

My host brothers are Yuuta and Syuusuke, Yuuta goes to St. Rudolph, is in 8th grade, and in the tennis club. Syuusuke is in 9th grade and goes to Seigaku, the one I'm going to, he's considered a tensai and is on the tennis club as well. My host sister is Yumiko, she's 24, and my host mother, Yoshika is 46. She said that I will probably wont be able to see my host father much due to him being a foreign-based employee.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" I chirped as I rounded the corner into the kitchen where Yuuta, Syuusuke and Yumiko sat while Yoshika made a japanese style breakfast.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Alice-Chan." Yumiko and Syuusuke replied while Yuuta merely continued to eat his breakfast.

I sat down at the table, still smiling, while Yoshika turned around and smiled at me. "You don't mind eating a Japanese style breakfast do you Alice-Chan?" she questioned.

"Oh! Not at all, actually I was quite hoping you would make one, since there isn't any close in California that I can eat at, Ive always wanted to try one."

"Well thats good, this morning Im making steamed white rice, salmon trout, miso soup with tofu, steamed carrots, green tea and pickled plums."

"Mm! Sounds delicious!" My mouth began to water just thinking about it.

"Haha well I hope you like it." She picked up a dish and placed it in front of me.

A grin tugged at my lips excited of what it would taste like. "Itadakimasu"

I soon dug into my meal enjoying every single taste that rushed into my mouth. Yumiko, Yoshika and Syuusuke laughed lightly at how hungry I had looked. "I'm going ot practise now." Yuuta got up and placed his dish into the sink.

"Sayonara Yuuta-san!" I managed to mumble out with the food constantly in my mouth.

He exited the kitchen and the sound of a door closing could be heard shortly after "So how is it Alice-Chan?"

"I like it!" I stopped stuffing my mouth with the delicious food and replied kindly to Yoshika.

Yoshika giggled, "So how about Syuusuke-kun show you around Tokyo?"

I had just finished all the food that was on my dish and looked at Yoshika and replied: "Really? Syuusuke-san wouldnt mind?" I turned my gaze to Syuusuke who was smiling.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Id be honored really."

I giggled at his polite response. "Alright then."

"Well ikkimashou."

**May 1 - 1:34 P.M**

A yawn escaped my mouth, standing on my tippy toes and stretching out, making a pose similar to a cats. "That's the 7th time you've yawned Tori-Chan are you sure you got enough sleep?"

"Yupp." I yawned _again_, "I'm sure, I'm just not really a morning person ya know?"

"Ano, it's noon."

"Meh same thang."

Yuushi sweat-dropped at my response and soon coughed regaining his posure. "So where should we go first?"

"Um well I don't really know what there is around here, but can you take me to a kawaii cafe Yuushi-Saaaan nya?" I gave him an eye-closed smile with my response.

"Oh, well sure there is one about 3 blocks away and... Nya?" he seemed to question.

"Haha my friend got it stuck in me. I say it every now 'n then 'cause she says it a lot haha." I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"Well alright. Follow me."

"Awright lead the way!" I gave a salute and trailed behind him.

Awhile later we stood in front of an UBER cute cafe. And when I mean uber, I **mean **_uber._My mouth went agap and I stood there for a minute or so, taking in the most kawaii scenery ever. It seemed to look like that cafe off of the anime Tokyo Mew Mew, but no pink just brown, white, and dark blue. When we went inside the waitress' had on maid outfits, blue and white. Most of the girls had brightly colored wigs on, like pink, lime green, neon blue ect. But others also had no wigs on with just brown and black hair. There were no blonds except for one girl, but it was a wig, it went down to the bottom of her butt. It sorta made me wonder how people could deal with such long hair, and I knew people did had hair like that. There was this one sixth grader when I was in third grade it was almost at her knee's, and honestly, it scared me a bit.

Yuushi and I sat down at a table and while we waited I stared around the cafe at all the kawaii stuff, haha, I think that if I stare at this stuff too much, my head with explode. "Hello, may I take your order?"

I turned my gaze to the waitress who appeared at our table. She had a long pink wig on and her name tag written in katakana read: Emi, meaning smile, by the way it was written in. "Ah yes, I'll have a piece of strawberry shortcake with kuzuyu. And you Tori-Chan?"

"Ano..." I looked at the menu, so many yummy sounding dishes, and so little time, "I will taaake a bubblegum Ramune and a piece of green tea cake. Arigatou."

"O.K." And with that she walked away.

"Ramune, have you had that before?"

"Yupp! I had it when I went to an anime convention a year ago, it was so much fun." I giggled as I remembered myself cosplaying as Mion from the anime 'Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni'.

A couple of minutes passed by and our food came. Green tea cake is amazing! Yeah, I had ordered it, but it was my first time trying it. I practically devoured my whole meal in less than a minute. Yuushi said he would pay for it, despite myself arguing that I should pay for myself. As we exited the cafe it seemed to be hotter outside. "Maybe today wasn't such a good idea to wear skinnies and a sweater, but at least I'm wearing a cap" I mumbled to no one in particular.

My choice of outfit? Bright Yellow Skinnies, a Warped Tour Sweater which was black, purple, blue, and white, a Vans Cap, and a Alice In Videoland T-Shirt which was white and black (but mostly black).

"Well, where do you want to go now?" Yuushi questioned, staring down at me with a smile.

I looked up at him and lightly blushed, trying to suppress it. Yuushi was taller than me by quite a bit, but then again, he was also 2 years older than me. Yuushi was at 5'10" (178cm) and I was at 5'3½" (161cm).

We wandered around Tokyo for awhile stopping at stores and such, I had managed to buy a LM.C CD and a Olivia Lufkin CD which was hard to find where I lived. I had basically been in a bubbly mood all evening. I had seen this one cosplay shop, it was amazing. I had sparkles in my eyes and ended up jumping around everywhere for about 15 minutes till I wore myself out.

**May 1 - 5:55 P.M**

"...And then we went to the Harajuku Station in Shibuya, it was Awesome! I mean it's not everday an american girl like me gets to see so many outragous clothing and beautiful people like that!" I laughed as everyone smiled brightly at me, "The only person I get to see dress like that every now and then is my friend Tori, she's totally obsessed with Japan, but then again, I can't blame her!"

"Your friend Tori, she came with you didn't she?" Yumiko questioned simply.

"Yupp, her class also won man when I talked to her on the phone, she almost made me deaf, I swear." I giggled.

"Well it sure sounds like you two had a good time." Yoshika smiled gathering the empty plates on the table.

"Uh-huh, and arigatou for the meal Yoshika-san! Once again a delicious meal!"

"Oh it was nothing," she beamed, a blush covering across her cheeks.

**May 1 - 6:46 P.M**

I sighed as I layed down on the soft white bed, now feeling the strain on my back as the pressure was lifted from walking all day. I turned onto my side and grabbed a pillow cushioning it between my right arm and head. I closed my eyes, tired from my long day around Tokyo, but not yet tired enough to fall asleep. A knock disturbed my once peaceful manner and made me snap my eyes open but only half way. Yawning, I sat upright at the end of the bed and pushed my messy bangs out of my eyes; "Come in."

The door revealed Shizune, a peaceful look on her face. "Konbanwa Tori-Chan, I take it you had a good day?"

"Hai, it was very exciting." I smiled and tilted my head to the side.

She laughed lightly and pushed tucked back some of her midnight hair behind her ear. "And a tiring one as well, it appears that Yuushi-kun is asleep already."

My face held a lightly surprised one, "Really? Haha well that's a surprise, after all, _I'm _the one who got all hyper over a cosplay shop and a sugar high after our ice-cream."

We both laughed and smiled. "Well you must be tired too, you should get some rest, your first day of school is tomorrow."

"Oh! That's right, it is!"

Shizune gave me an eye-closed smile; "Indeed, so get a good nights sleep and I will see you in the morning, alright?"

"Alright, Oyasuminasai Shizune-san."

"Oyasuminasai Tori-Chan."

As she closed the door I got up and lazily opened the closet door where my clothing resided for my time being here. Seeing as I was extremely tired, I didn't bother going to the washroom which was placed only a few 10 step away and decided to change right where I was. I chose a pair of Comfy pajama's that would not keep me too warm in the night as my choice and jumped into bed, the lights now off. I layed down, replaying the whole day in my head and thinking of what would happen tomorrow. I hugged the pillow in my arms now falling blissfully asleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Oyasuminasai: _Goodnight  
_Konbanwa: _Good Evening  
_Ohayo Gozaimasu: _Good Morning  
_Kotatsu: _A low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.  
_Itadakimasu: _Basically; thanks for the food.  
_Sayonara: _Goodbye  
_Ikkimashou: _Let's go.  
_Kawaii: _Cute  
_Kuzuyu: A_ sweet Japanese beverage produced by adding arrowroot flour to hot water. It has a thick honey-like texture, and in color it appears pale and somewhat transeculate. It is served in a mug or tea bowl.  
_Ramune:_ A carbonated soft drink. (Falvours - Wasabi, Curry, Pineapple, Kiwi Fruit, Strawberry, Orange, Melon, Lychee, Blue Hawaii, Peach, and Bubblegum)

**ONCE AGAIN!!**

**People who give GOOD Reviews,  
get Ramune!! (but not really)**

**...  
Just give a good review k?**


End file.
